D N No Angel
by Kumiku-chan
Summary: Eleka gave me permission to post what I thought might be a chap.2 to her fic, :link in story: since she might not continue it. WARNING: For those of you who won't bother reading the AN, this story contains shounenai, or boys love.
1. Chapter 2

Eleka gave me permission to post what I thought might be a chapter two of her fic, so here it is.

If you want chapter 1, go read it on her account at this link.

www. fanfiction. net/s/2171993/1/

yes, there are spaces so I can actually post the address here.

* * *

Emiko frowned even more. 

"You can't reach him...I hope it didn't happen..."

Daisuke looked questioningly at his mother.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought it was a legend of some sort and only that. You see Daisuke, there is a point in time, the 3 months before a tamer turns 15. The tamer's spirit and his kaitou's separate before joining completely."

Daisuke looked confused.

"As in they have to stay together until they find their sacred maiden or die. But if something happens, to push away the tamer's kaitou, they're forced out and disappear, along with the other tamer's kaitou. But to do that takes a lot of energy, and it's a really big strain. It could kill the tamer."

Daisuke seemed as though his mother's words had finally dawned on him.

"But I didn't-...that means...Satoshi!"

Daisuke didn't know why, but he was panicked. He couldn't bear the thought of Satoshi dying. He quickly said goodbye to his mother and not bothered with how he looked, ran as fast as he could to the commander's house.

'What did he do?..'

Daisuke had finally reached Satoshi's house, out of breath, but still focused on getting in. He knocked as hard as could on the door.

"Hiwatari-kun? Are you okay?"

No response. Daisuke called again with even more urgency.

"Satoshi?"

Still, there was no response from within. Daisuke tried to open the door, knowing it was likely futile. Surprisingly, it opened. Daisuke had once been to the commander's house before, so he was able, with a few wrong turns, find his way to his fellow tamer's room.

"Hhiwatari-kun..."

Daisuke looked around. The bed's covers were jumbled and strewn around the room, but there was no one in site. Suddenly, he remembered that the young commander had left while they walked home to the station.

'Maybe he's still there...I hope he's okay...'

Daisuke quickly walked toward the station. On the way, he saw a shape in the street. He looked closer and recognized the soft blue hair.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

The commander stirred.

"N-niwa..."

Satoshi coughed. Daisuke saw the crimson liquid fall from his lips.

"No! Hiwatari-kun, stay awake!"

Daisuke hurried to his side and picked up the commander. He carried him as carefully as he could back to his home.

"Mom!"

Emiko had been sitting in the kitchen awaiting her son's return. She went to the door and saw her son and the young commander. She still felt tense around him but seeing the condition he was in, ignored that fact that he was their enemy.

"So it is true...Daisuke, lay him on the couch, you go get some pillows and a blanket. Then please start a bath."

"Okay."

Daisuke hurried off to complete the tasks he had been given.

Somewhere else, far away from the Niwa home and their tamer's, two bewildered kaitous hovered, unsure of what had just occurred.

* * *

There goes what I thought of might be her chapter two, maybe I can continue this if she doesn't mind... 


	2. Chapter 3

Kumiku: Allos again! I can continue this fic, many thanks Eleka!

Riku: Why is it I'm only here for the disclaimer?

Kumiku: Because….I command it! Now, speak my bishie!

Riku: Yeah yeah, but you'd better start that fic soon. Kumiku does not own D.N.Angel or anything else she may use in this fic, and as I've said before, she just may have invested in it by buying a smaller part of its franchise.

Kumiku: Depends on your behavior…and wheter or not I have any writing talent. On with the review!

* * *

**_chrnoskitty: Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it. Here's chapter. 3_**

* * *

I won't be using the underlines for Krad and Dark seeing as they have their own bodies now. Yes, They are all a bit OoC, but only a little, think of it as them being disoriented from what happened. Anyway, the first part is with Krad and Dark. **

* * *

**

D N No Angel: Chapter 3

"Where?-"

Dark was wondering what was going on when he turned to see Krad.

"You!"

"You!" replied Krad angrily. "What are you doing here!" he demanded

"I don't know…what is this place anyway?"

They took in their surroundings for the first time. The sky was a blend of several colors, the most visible being purple. Wait…purple?

When they looked down, they realized they were floating about 200 yards in the air by a couple of red clouds. The ground, when they got closer, was covered in not green, but blue grass littered with a variety of yellow plants.

(cough, symbolism, cough)

Then, the most amazing thing happened, Dark said something that was un-perverted and relative of what was going on.

"I guess the best way to find out where we are and whatever is to find out what we were doing before this. I was sleeping until now."

Krad stared in shock for a moment but this was interupted with Dark going back to his normal self.

"I know I'm hot but this isn't the time for staring." He said with a bit of a smirk.

Krad simply scowled.

"I…was with Satoshi…"

"Of course you were, he's your tamer, but what were you _doing_?"

"Speaking with him."

Dark was silent awhile while he…thought.

"You didn't say anything that…bothered him, did you?"

"…Maybe."

"This is bad."

"Why do you always know these things?"

"Eh." Said Dark shruging it off, but he was soon serious as he told Krad the story.

"You see, because of our and the Niwa's and Hikari's war, we were cursed to be bound to them."

"I think I already know that part."

"Just let me finish. The Gods matched the ones they favored together, me and the Niwas, and the ones who had offended them, you and the Hikaris. But they knew that this could eventually become a difficult thing for us all seeing as they forced the new tamers to be bound with us. So they made a fail safe. If one of the Hikaris or Niwas was pushed to far for them to handle, they could force us out of their bodies and 'end' the curse. This could only be done the year after they were bound to us. But because the binding was decreed by the Gods, it would be extremely painful and could kill the one who did it. They understood this and rather than die, learned to deal with us and most slowly forgot or twisted the story some. It seems whatever you did forced creepy boy to get rid of you, and me."

Krad's scowl turned into an annoyed frown.

"That doesn't tell us why we're here."

"This was the place set for us if this ever happened. It is supposed to be like a jail/punishment for the one who made this happened. There is a way out made for the innocent one, but I don't know where it is."

"Great…my omote's(1) about to die and I'm stuck in this place.

**

* * *

Back to Satoshi and Daisuke**

* * *

'What's that smell?' 

Satoshi had just awakened although still weak, could hear sizzling. He had yet to open his eyes or sit up at all due to his low blood pressure not to mention what he had been through. Lucky for him he had yet to remember that.

His eyes opened and he saw a foreign house. When he tried to turn his head he got a bad headache.

'Why am I-oh…'

Urm, scratch the lucky part.

He waited a while, then shifted his body so he could get up. The detective stopped when he felt a weight other than his own.

'?'

When he reopened his eyes, he saw a something red over his stomach. He noticed that it was hair and put two-and-two together.

"Dai-Dais-"

The red-haired boy moved some and sat up rubbing his eyes. Daisuke stopped and stared before promptly giving the boy a hug.

"You're awake!" he said happily, "I was so worried."

"That's nice, but you're squeezing me." Satoshi managed to say.

"oh, sorry.." he said sheepishly. (I think I like that word…)

Daisuke moved and walked to the kitchen.

"I'll tell mom you're up and ask her to make you something as well."

"…"

The morning light-headedness gone, Satoshi sat up all the way, wincing with the effort. He still felt horribly weak but at least he was alive.

His relief almost disappeared when he saw what he was wearing. It was a large shirt with vertical strips down. What bothered him most was the fact that he was missing his pants.

(coughBATHhguoc)

Dispite the pain, he got up and went in the kitchen.

"What am I wearing?"

Emiko stopped from making the eggs and smiled.

"Good morning, I'm glad to see that you can still walk, it's a good sign. That's one of Kosuke's shirts, and don't worry, it's new. We had to give you a bath last night."

'Bath?' he thought, giving a light blush.

"Kawaii!" Emiko suddenly cried, making Daisuke jump next to her. "You look so cuuuteee!"

This made him try to not blush, but he only succeeded in making it worse.

"We..um..kept your clothes on while you were in there and then washed your shirt and pants. We didn't see anything if that's what you're worried about." Said a now red-faced Daisuke.

"Wait here." Said Emiko, hurrying off.

When she came back she pushed them near each other and took a picture and sighed.

"There, now I'll always remember this…"

"Mom…the eggs are burning…"

"hm? Noooo!" she said, trying to save them.

Failing miserably, she said she would go pick something up.

"I'll be back…" she spoke while closing the front door.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, I plan on continuing this a lot further though it may not look it with more secrets and shounen-ai. **:smile:** Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a bit bad, I wrote this kinda fast and I may change it later, but for now, it stays. 

Satoshi: Sick or not I can still tell this isn't going to end well…

Riku: Too true…

Kumiku: You get to kiss Daisuke.

Satoshi: ….Well, where's the next chapter?

**_Translations _**

1: Face (I think...), I figured it would also be good since Satoshi and Daisuke are like the 'masks' that Krad and Dark wear when they aren't fighting. Besides, Krad doesn't really seem like the type who would like being called 'tamed'.


	3. Chapter 4

Kumiku: Hello again! I finally managed to start this.

Riku: And it's finally been agreed upon that I'm back for good, yay.

Kumiku: I thought you'd like the break…that means… **:glomps:** Yay! You missed me! **:snuggles:**

Riku.: … --'

Kurama: I've come back as well it seems. **:sigh:** I think they'd like a story now.

Kumiku: You guys are spoil sports. **:pouts:**

-

Disclaimer: If I owned D.N.Angel, Daisuke and Satoshi would be dating, Ms. Clingy Harada who's name I dare not speak would have had an… accident, and Utada Hikaru and Orange Range would have sung a song for the anime.

-

D N NO ANGEL

Chapter 4

**Omnipresent PoV**

Daisuke and Satoshi simply stared at the door after Emiko left until he spoke up.

"Do you… need anything Hiwatari-kun?"

"No, I'm fine…" he replied.

Both sensed the awkwardness(sp?) so Daisuke suggested they watch T.V. (I decided it's now late spring.) The channel that came up was hosting a springtime special filled with bunnies, horses, well, you get the idea. The usual coldness in Satoshi's eyes returned, Daisuke caught the hint and changed.

Aparently(sp?) the, er… 'child block' on the T.V. failed because a… _suggestive_ program came up next.

Daisuke's eye probabaly doubled in size as he turned a bright crimson. Satoshi setteld for a pale pink, cooly looking away. Daisuke quickly turned off the T.V. a little worse for wear.

You- you'd think they'd be a little more c-conservative." He said, blush still not fading. (YOU BLUSHED AT THAT OF ALL THINGS? **:evil smile:** I'll soon change that. Bwhahahah!)

Satoshi followed him to get a book instead. After rummaging around, they found a box under Daichi's bed. Would it it be possible for him to blush more than before?

"Grandfather!" (he's so polite…kawaii! Oh..interupting again…)

The box contained magazines that… aren't exactly sutible for anyone not married to the people in them. (Don't kill me for making Daichi a bit of a perv! But it seemed logical since he had Dark in him before Daisuke did, not to mention it's funny and useful.) After putting the… inappropriate pictures back under the bed, Daisuke resigned to getting more blankets for Satoshi so he could rest again.

(**:fangirlish evil laughter:**)

**Omnipresent PoV-Dark and Krad**

"There's always the chance creepy boy _didn't_ kick the bucket." Said Dark.

"Now if only there was a chance you'd shut up."

Dark ignored Krad and continued speaking.

"I'm just worried about what Daisuke'll do without me, he needs my help if he's with creepy boy."

"Get on with his life I guess."

"No, I mean Daisuke _likes_ creepy boy."

"He likes everyone, and he's Satoshi's _'friend'_."

"I'll put it this way, Daisuke _really_ likes creepy boy."

"Best friend?"

"You're slow aren't you? Okay, to be blunt, daisuke would like to **:cough: **creepy boy though he doesn't know it, it's a perk of living in someone's head."

Krad appeared to be putting two and two together.

"You mean… Satoshi and… your tamer?"

"We have a winner!"

Krad couldn't even form a sentence at that point.

"But that's-! He's-! I bet you-! Argggh!"

If Krad didn't love his hair so much, he would have surely ripped it out then. He setteled for Dark's.

"Hey! Stay away from the hair!"

"YOU PUT HIM UP TO IT DIDN"T YOU!"

"Damn it back up! And no, I didn't, I simply told you what I saw. Half of the stuff I didn't even know he could-"

"I'd rather not hear anymore! We're leaving, now!"

"But the Gods' law was-."

"Screw them!"

Did anyone else hear that thunder?

"Shut up!" said Dark, grabing Krad and pulling him down. "You and the Hikari's offense of them is what put us here in the first place! Please, whatever you do, don't- anger- them!"

"O-kay?"

Krad had never seen the theif so worked up, he wondered why… (If anyone wants me to add Dark x Krad pairing, please say so in your review, otherwise I'll leave them at friends.)

"Are you sure Satoshi doesn't want the same? Wait! Anything but the hair!"

After smoothing his purple locks out, the theif continued to speak.

"A guy _does_ get a bit curious. Did you count how many times Daisuke was pushed against a wall? Plus that ice room incident, and you'd think he'd pay more attention to his target…"

While Krad was chasing Dark with his mind set on strangling him, he started to think.

/ Does he/

(**MUWAHAHAHAHA!**)

**Satoshi's Pov (chu! That's a kiss sound effect if you didn't know, but who will kiss whom?…)**

I was lying on the couch waiting for Daisuke to bring more blankets. I'm still wondering exactly what I'm doing here… I tried to think back to what happened.

I was at home, and had skipped dinner to rest, I had had a headache all day… My bed… and Krad. I don't know why he does that! Why does he insist on bringing me pain? The odd thing was he hadn't bothered me or tried to take over my unconcious body. I couldn't even feel his presence. It was….relaxing. I could finally have a little freedom from my curse, _him_.

Sighing, I stretched back and closed my eyes in peace. I could finally rest… (TT I..the way I had him say that made me think he was dying…I have to word these better…)

**Daisuke's PoV**

"Oof." I had fallen over…again, carrying the blankets to Hiwatari-kun. I have to tell him what happened soon. But I'm not sure what to say. I'd- like to see Dark again, he was my 'closest' friend, and despite his… er… habits, he was fun. But I would never wish Krad on anyone. (Eek, sorry Krad-san, you're really evil here.) So I can't ask him to take him back.

When I back to him, I saw him sleeping. (Is he?)

/Maybe I should move him, he doesn't look too comfortable./

I lay down the covers and walked over to Satoshi. I tried moving him over, and to my surprise, he was lighter than before.

/We should really get him to eat more often…/

**Satoshi's PoV**

/…What's he doing/

Daisuke seemed to be moving me for some reason, I guess he thought I was asleep. I don't know why, but I decided to keep 'sleeping'. (Why? Because the power of the kiss compels you to! **:crazed laughter:**)

**Daisuke's PoV**

Did he just move? Eh, must have been my imagination. I grabbed the covers and put them over him. And, being as clumsy as I am, I tripped. And fell. Backwards. Which made him fall. On me.

(_cough_ BWAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT HARADA'S!)

**Satoshi's PoV**

We were… kissing?(1) It took a moment to register, but I finally opened my eyes to check. Yup, and there was an oddly adorable looking, blushing Daisuke under me. Wait, did I say- adorable? I must be sick.

**Daisuke's PoV (Yeah, Satoshi's parts are small, but that's only for now.)**

My eyes were wide and my face was heating up, before I could do anything, we heard the door open and moved away as fast as we could.

"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't resist a bit of shopping."

She turned to see us sitting on the floor and the remnants of a blush on my face.

"Did something happen?"

-

Noo! I made it so short (by my standards.) I most definitely have to get off the computer now, I'm not even supposeed to be awake. (It's Friday you evil woman!) **:cough:** Anyway, I wanted to get this out now, I'll update as soon as I can, and I'm sorry this took so long not to mention this chapter probabaly sucked a bit, well, on with the reviews.

-

Reviews 

_**Devinedragon: Thank you for taking the time to review! Both chapters too.**_

-

(1) You don't know how much I wanted something to happen right there. **:sigh:** Curses on my inexperienced writing and poor typing…

-

Kumiku: That's the end for now, I'll make the next chapter a lot better (or at least longer), I promise it.

Satoshi: That… was a kiss?

Kumiku: I'm not to good at romancy stuff, and exactly what was wrong with that kiss? **:sly smile:** You perv you. **:slight laugh:**

Satoshi: ……Just start the next one.-/-


End file.
